Beautiful Angel
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: ¿Quién diría que el 4 de julio, la misma fecha para "El Día", Roy conocería a alguien quien se volvería su compañera, hermana y gran aliada? Esta es la historia de Yelena Harper, quien aprendió a no depender de su hermano y vivir su vida y sus propias reglas. Pero ¿su presencia podría cambiar algo en El Equipo, pero mucho más en cierto Chico de Acero? ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Amiga, hermana y compañera

**Beautiful Angel**

...

...

...

**Capítulo uno: Amiga, hermana y compañera**

…

…

…

**Ciudad Estrella**

**4 de julio, 11:30 p.m.**

Roy Harper, anteriormente el compañero de Flecha Verde, y también conocido como Veloz, caminaba con paso molesto y furioso. Aún no podía creer que la Liga y su propio mentor no lo hayan llevado al _verdadero_ cuartel (conocido como la Atalaya), ¿por qué seguían pensando que sólo eran unos insignificantes niños que no podían ni cuidarse solos?

-No es justo…- Susurró, furioso.

Escuchó algo moverse cerca de él, se puso alerta. Preparó su arco y una de sus flechas, estando atento al ataque.

_Crack_

Volteó hacia atrás y apuntó. No había nada.

Miró a todas partes, analizando cada centímetro del callejón donde se encontraba, cuidadoso a cualquier sorpresa.

-Tal vez sólo fue…

_¡CRAAAACK!_

Dio otra vuelta, rápidamente. Se encontró con alguien encapuchado y no dejaba ver su rostro. Pero podía ver sus pies y estaban demasiado sucios por el lodo.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó, apuntando su arco y flecha.

La persona encapuchada miró en dirección hacia él, después, sorprendiendo al arquero, se desmayó en el suelo en un ruido ligero.

Veloz alzó una ceja y empezó a acercarse lentamente, sin bajar su arco y sin dejar de apuntar. Cuando se acercó a la persona encapuchada, acercó su mano a su capucha, queriendo quitársela. La quitó suavemente, descubriendo a lo que parecía ser una chica joven. Traía un casco dorado parecido a la cabeza un águila (que no le mostraba su cabello ni sus ojos, la única parte descubierta era su boca), traía la piel ligeramente pálida, se encontraba demasiado manchada de suciedad, lodo y sangre.

Veloz abrió un poco los ojos, siguió mirando a la chica, para luego dar un suspiro y cargarla en brazos hacia el hogar del arquero solitario.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella, hogar de Roy Harper**

**5 de julio, 12:16 a.m.**

Para sorpresa de Roy, tardó demasiado en llevar a la chica su hogar. Al menos había llegado rápidamente.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar, caminó con ligera dificultad hacia su sillón y depositó ahí a la chica. Empezó a quitarle la capa, pero se arrepintió.

-Oh, rayos…- Susurró, avergonzado.

La chica se encontraba desnuda, pero Roy dejó de mirar a otro lado cuando vio que la chica estaba demasiado sucia y desnutrida, era sorprendente que haya podido seguir. Volvió a cubrir a la chica con la capa y puso una almohada en su cabeza, para que tuviera más comodidad.

Roy se paró y se quitó el antifaz, dejándolo en la mesita de al lado. Se acercó a la pequeña cocina que tenía y decidió preparar algo para él y también para la chica si despertaba ahora.

Se preparó una ensalada y un sándwich para la chica. Estuvo a punto de darle un mordisco a su comida cuando escuchó a la chica empezar a despertar.

-Está despertando.- Dijo a si mismo, agarrando el sándwich y poniéndolo en la mesita, también agarró su antifaz y se lo puso.

La chica trataba de levantarse, pero se le podía ver demasiado cansada y débil, Roy se acercó a ella y la ayudo a sentarse con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

La chica miró con recelo a Roy, después miró a otro lado.

-Acabo de salvarte de quedarte en ese callejón muerta de hambre, lo mejor sería que me dieras algunas respuestas.- Dijo, serio y mirándola ceñudo.

Ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, después miró hacia abajo, donde encontró una pluma de tinta azul, la agarró y miró hacia todos lados, encontrando una pequeña libretita de notas en la mesita, viendo, en el proceso de tomarlo, el sándwich, sin importarle de que si era de Roy, lo agarró y le dio un gran mordisco, comiéndoselo rápidamente.

-Vaya, tienes mucha hambre.- Dijo Roy, ligeramente sorprendido.

Ella asintió. Agarró la libretita, la pluma y empezó a escribir. Roy sólo alzó una ceja, pero siguió viéndola atentamente.

Ella, terminando de escribir, le tendió la libretita, Roy la tomó. Decía (con una letra muy buena, pero también delicada):

"**Soy muda, arquero. Lamento no contestar las preguntas que sé que me darás. Pero te agradezco por haberme dejado estar en tu hogar, espero que mi presencia no te incomode.**"

-No me incomoda, tranquila.- Respondió.- Sólo quisiera saber por qué estabas ahí.- Él le dio la libretita.

Ella volvió a escribir, sacando un poco la lengua de su boca, haciendo una mueca un poco graciosa. Roy no pudo evitar una sonrisa. La chica le dio la libretita.

"**Sabía que me preguntarías eso, arquero. Lamento decirte que no lo recuerdo, quisiera recordar por qué y cómo estaba ahí, pero sólo recuerdo sombras y susurros. Lo único que recuerdo fue que un valiente héroe me salvo de la muerte, te debo mi vida, arquero. Muchas gracias.**"

Roy sonrió un poco ante lo que dijo, después miró a la chica.

-De nada.- Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Por lo que veo, no podrás volver a caminar por un muy buen tiempo. Lo mejor sería que te quedaras hasta que puedas curarte.

La chica lo miró, sorprendida. No podía creer que lo había dicho.

Ella agarró la libretita y empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, se lo dio a Roy.

"**Tal vez te incomode, arquero. Por lo que veo, no hay otra mujer que este aquí. Podría hacerte sentir incómodo, si quieres, puedo irme mañana en la tarde cuando pueda obtener todas mis fuerzas…**"

-Curarse no es tan rápido.

Ella dio ojos al cielo, después señaló la siguiente frase que Roy no había visto.

"…**, además, antes de irme, me gustaría mucho saber el nombre de mi salvador, sino te molesta.**"

Roy la miró. Lo meditó por un momento, pensando en las consecuencias que tendría. Pero, entonces, pensó: _"Ya no soy un niño para ir con Oliver y preguntarle si puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre a alguien, puedo hacer lo que sea. Además, puedo ver confianza en cada palabra que escribió, por así decirlo…"_.

-Mi nombre es Roy Harper.- Él se quitó el antifaz, mostrando sus lindos ojos azules.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella agarró la libretita y se la devolvió.

"**Lo siento mucho, Roy Harper. Pero tampoco recuerdo mi nombre (ni siquiera sé si tengo uno); me preguntaba si podías darme un nombre. Uno que podría quedármelo, por así decirlo.**"

Roy pensó en cualquier nombre, hasta que se le ocurrió uno.

-¿Qué te parece "Yelena Zafiro"?- Preguntó, dudoso.

Ella asintió, gustosa.

-Bien, Yelena- Sonrió un poco.-, lo mejor sería que te quitaras ese casco para poder ver si tienes una herida.- Roy trató de acercar sus manos, pero Yelena se alejó de él rápidamente.

Agarró la libreta y escribió a toda velocidad. Roy la agarró, confundido y un poco sorprendido, y la leyó.

"**Este casco, aunque se ve raro, es algo que me mantiene con vida, Roy Harper. Si me lo quito, moriré.**"

Roy alzó una ceja, extrañado. Pero, a regañadientes, dejó su casco, para luego irse a servirle más comida.

Roy la ayudó en todo, parecía que no podía separarse de ella. La ayudó a bañarse (cualquiera lo mal pensaría, pero Yelena no podía ni mover su cabeza), le dio algo de su ropa para que pudiera dormirse bien y cómoda, hasta le dio su cama y él dormiría en el sillón.

Pero antes de que pudiera acostarse, sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Volteó. Se trataba de Yelena.

-¿Yelena, qué pasa?- Preguntó, frotándose los ojos.

Ella le dio una hoja y volteó para otro lado, temerosa y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Roy agarró la hoja.

"**Roy Harper, no sé si te molestaría, pero me gustaría mucho que te acostaras conmigo…**"

Roy se sonrojó.- Pero si apenas nos conocemos, Yelena.

Ella lo miró, ruborizada, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, señalando la otra parte del texto.

"… **ya que me siento un poco sola e insegura. Si no quieres, arquero, no pasa nada, Roy Harper.**"

-Oh, lo siento…- Dijo, avergonzado.- Pero, respondiendo a tu… pregunta. Sí, no hay problema, enseguida voy.- Respondió.

Yelena asintió ligeramente y se fue a la habitación de Roy. Éste sólo dio un suspiro y siguió a Yelena, quien lo esperaba en la cama, sentada en el lado derecho y mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Segura, Yelena?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja y acercándose al otro lado de la cama.

Ella asintió un poco sin mirarlo.

Roy suspiró y se acostó al otro lado, después se tapó un poco y decidió descansar un poco. Sintió como Yelena se acomodaba en la cama, pero lo hacía temblando un poco. Cuando se acostó completamente, Roy dio la vuelta y puso a Yelena en sus brazos, sintió como la chica se ponía rígida.

-Tranquila, Yelena.- Susurró, acariciando su mejilla.

Pudo notar que la chica empezaba a calmarse, lo último que vio antes de caer dormido fue una sonrisa pequeña en los labios de la chica.

* * *

**6 de julio, 2:16 p.m.**

Cuando Roy despertó, sintió algo suave tocándole el rostro. Empezó a abrir los ojos suavemente, pensando que sería una almohada.

Cuando los abrió, sus ojos se salieron de orbita.

-¡YELENA!

La nombrada abrió los ojos, asustada y aterrorizada, cayendo en el proceso en el suelo de cara (lo bueno es que el casco le amortiguó la caída).

Ella levantó el rostro del suelo y miró a Roy. Yelena lo miró con una cara que decía "¡¿QUÉ PASO?!"

-¡Tienes alas!- Exclamó, sorprendido.

Ella se sorprendió, después miró hacia su espalda, donde, efectivamente, tenía unas alas tan parecidas a las de un halcón.

Yelena hizo una mueca de miedo y sorpresa, aunque era más de sorpresa que de miedo.

Acercó sus manos a los nuevos miembros de su cuerpo (en específico, su espalda) y los tocó con suavidad. Se sentían tan suaves y delicadas.

-¿Cómo puedes tener alas?- Preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella agarró la libretita que estaba en el suelo, escribió tan sólo tres simples palabras.

"**No lo sé.**"

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**17 de julio, 2:16 p.m.**

_¡CRAAACK!_

Ese fue el sonido de madera romperse en pedazos. Habían sido cinco tablas y quién lo había rompido no recibió ningún daño.

Roy observaba, orgulloso, a su amiga (y casi hermana) romper ese número de tablas. Estaba contento (aunque no lo demostraba) de que Yelena haya podido avanzar estos días en su entrenamiento.

-Bien hecho, Yelena.- Dijo Roy.

La nombrada volteó a verlo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Estás lista para salir?

Yelena asintió, emocionada.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir al muelle de Ciudad Estrella para tu primera "misión", por así decirlo.- Dijo, levantándose y agarrando su carcaj.

Ella empezó a hacer unos movimientos con las manos, estaba haciendo lenguaje de señas.

'_¿Para qué iremos al muelle, Roy?_'

-Como te dije, será tu primera misión, Yel.

'_¿Podemos ir por un helado, Roy? Quiero uno de chocolate._'

-Está bien, Yel.- Roy sonrió, caminando junto con la chica.

Muchos se preguntaran: ¿Cómo él, Roy Harper, puede ser tan suave y tranquilo con Yelena? Verán, el día desde que conoció a Yelena hasta este día, empezó a "acostumbrarse" a ella. Sentía que le tenía la suficiente confianza para contarle todos sus secretos y, además, la miraba como una hermanita menor, por eso la actitud suave de Roy.

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor sería que te cambiaras de ropa, ya sabes, para ser ese alter ego que escogiste.

Yelena sonrió un poco, no sabía porque eran del todo necesarios esos raros trajes de héroes. Ella sólo prefería usar su ropa de deportes y ya. Pero no iba a contradecir a Roy, decidió escucharlo.

Unos minutos después, Veloz esperaba pacientemente a su compañera, quien se estaba poniendo su traje.

La puerta de la habitación de Yelena (compartida con Roy) se abrió, dejando ha descubierto a la chica.

'_¿Qué tal?_'

Ella traía puesto una blusa amarilla sin tirantes y con una parte de color verde en la cintura y le llegaba hasta debajo de las axilas, un cinturón café con una pequeña flecha decorada, botas rojas con rayas amarillas, pantalón verde, sus brazos están en vueltos en tela negra hasta los codos en una pequeña armadura dorada que parecían brazaletes. Traía un carcaj y un arco detrás de su espalda.

Veloz alzó una ceja.

-¿Te digo la verdad? Casi se parece al traje de la Mujer Halcón.- Roy pensó por un momento lo que dijo.- ¿Qué te parece llamarte _**Chica Halcón**_? No te queda mal el nombre y eres casi parecida a ella.

"Chica Halcón" pasó a lado de él y lo golpeó con sus alas en el rostro.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella**

**17 de julio, 11:16 p.m.**

Veloz y Chica Halcón (después de todo, Yelena aceptó el nombre) esperaban pacientemente la carga que pronto se haría en el muelle de Ciudad Estrella.

-¿Estás lista, ángel?- Preguntó Veloz, apuntando una flecha hacia las personas que sacaban una carga de un camión.

Chica Halcón asintió y voló con ayuda de sus alas a la posición donde ella debía estar. Cuando estuvo en su posición, pudo ver que Veloz ya había lanzado su flecha. El ataque comenzaba.

-¡¿Tú de nuevo?! ¡Es un insulto que Flecha Verde no venga a capturarme personalmente!- Exclamó un sujeto demasiado grande, literalmente.

Chica Halcón vio que algunos de los trabajadores del hombre se acercaban, ahí estaba su señal.

Voló hacia ellos y sacó un arco y una flecha de su espalda, apuntó a uno de ellos y lanzó su flecha. La flecha cayó cerca de los sujetos con arma, se escuchó un "Clic" y la flecha explotó. Los sujetos salieron casi volando, sólo unos pocos no terminaron inconscientes.

Chica Halcón salió de las sombras y le dio un puñetazo a uno en el rostro. Los sujetos empezaron a disparar, pero Chica Halcón los evadía con agilidad. Después, sacó otra flecha y disparó a uno en la punta del arma; de ahí salió una espuma que cubrió al sujeto entero.

Otro trató de golpearla por detrás, pero fue demasiado rápida y le dio una patada en el estómago; después le dio un cabezazo.

En un momento que lanzaba otra flecha, pudo ver que Veloz estaba junto con otros tres chicos. Si mal no recordaba se trataban de Chico Flash, Robin y Aqualad. No sabía porque ellos estaban con Veloz, y no le gustaba para nada.

Empezó a volar donde estaba su compañero, pero lo hacía discretamente para no ser detectada por los demás asistentes de la Liga.

-Veloz, ¿estás dentro?- Preguntó Robin, mirando a Veloz con una sonrisa.

Chica Halcón se puso cerca de Veloz, pero no fue vista por los demás porque se ocultaba en las sombras. Escuchaba la conversión atentamente, sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero la curiosidad le llegaba hasta el alma.

-Paso.- Respondió Veloz, mirando seriamente a Robin. Chica Halcón nunca había visto a Veloz tan serio.- Ya termine con eso de que Flecha y la Liga me digan que hacer, no necesito una niñera y un club para pasar el tiempo con otros chicos. Su Liga de la Justicia Junior es un chiste, algo para mantenerlos ocupados y en su lugar.- Veloz empezó a caminar hacia donde ella estaba escondida y siguió hablando.- No quiero ser parte de eso.

Veloz desapareció ante la vista de los compañeros de los héroes.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre no espiar a las personas, Chica Halcón?- Preguntó Roy, suavizando su mirada un poco y mirando hacia su compañera.

'_Lo siento mucho, Roy, sé que no debí hacerlo, pero… ¿ellos no son tus amigos, Roy?_'

-Lo son, Yelena. Pero ellos decidieron quedarse como los asistentes de los mayores. Yo no quiero que las personas me vean así. Como un asistente.- Dijo, caminando junto con la chica.

'_¿Acaso yo soy tu asistente, Roy?_'

-No, no lo eres. Tú eres mi compañera, no mi asistente. Y te prometo que pronto seremos reconocidos por todo el mundo como los héroes que somos.- Él le sonrió.- Lo mejor será que volvamos a casa, ¿no crees?

Chica Halcón asintió, puso el brazo de Veloz alrededor de su cuello y ambos alzaron vuelo.

'_¿Cuándo podre conocer a tus compañeros, Roy? Sería genial conocerlos, ¿no crees?_'

-Tal vez. Pronto los conocerás, Yelena. Primero debemos seguir entrenándote y ya los conocerás, ¿sí?

'_Aburrido, Roy. Ya quiero conocerlos._' Ella lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Eres demasiado impaciente, Yelena.

'_Lo sé, pero aun así me quieres, ¿no?_'

-Sí, claro.- Dijo, riendo un poco.

* * *

**Debo decir que lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi OC.**

**Bueno, esa es mi primera historia de esta genial serie. Tenía la duda de si publicarlo o no, pero, bueno, aquí esta. Siempre he visto que hay historias de que llevan a los personajes principales de la serie, pero ¿qué hay de Roy Harper? Por eso quise hacer una historia con un OC y que Roy estuviera de principal, por así decirlo.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

**Debo aclarar una cosa:**

-Diálogos-

_"Pensamientos"_

"**Palabras escritas en papeles, hojas, computadoras, etc.**"

'_Significado de lo que dice Yelena_'

_Flashbacks, historias contadas, etc. _**(O sea que la cursiva será para eso)**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Como dije, espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte.: Shay.**


	2. La protegida del solitario y El Equipo

**Beautiful Angel**

...

...

...

**Capítulo dos: La protegida del solitario y El Equipo**

…

…

…

**Ciudad Estrella**

**7 de agosto, 11:49 p.m.**

Yelena dio un suspiro, estaba demasiado preocupada por su compañero (casi hermano). Roy le había dicho que iría a salvar a alguien llamada "Dra. Serling Roquette" de la Liga de las Sombras, ella había pensado que pediría ayuda de sus amigos o que le pediría ayuda a ella. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Por qué no la llevo con él? Roy sabía perfectamente que Yelena podía cuidarse por sí sola, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderla en algún fallo de su misión.

Pero ella no quería quedarse ahí encerrada esperando a Roy. Le mataba la necesidad de salir y volar. _Ser libre_…

Agitó la cabeza, ¿por qué había tenido ese pensamiento tan tonto? No quería saberlo, pero…

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Roy entrando por ésta.

'_¡Veloz! Lo siento, quiero decir, ¡Flecha Roja! ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión en la Isla Infinito?_'

-Bien. Pude salvar a la doctora, ella está ahora en el laboratorio de una escuela local.

'_¿La escondiste? ¿Por qué?_'

-La Liga de las Sombras irá por ella, necesito esconderla por un tiempo hasta que…

'_¿Puedo ir?_'

-¿Qué?

'_Sé que irás con tus amigos a decirles mañana. ¿Puedo ir a conocerlos? ¡Aunque sea sí los conozco vestida con mi capa! ¿Puedo?_'

-No.

Yelena empezó a apretar los puños.

'_¿Por qué no? ¡Ya no soy esa chica indefensa que encontraste en ese viejo callejón! Por favor, Roy, sólo quiero conocerlos. No haré nada, sólo quiero verlos. ¡POR FAVOOOOR!_'

Roy se sorprendió, era la primera vez que veía a Yelena comportarse tan parecido a una niña chiquita

El arquero lo pensó por un segundo, para luego suspirar.

-Está bien, Yelena. Puedes acompañarme a decirles a los demás sobre la Dra. Roquette.- Roy la miró severamente.- Pero te comportaras y estarás junto a mí en todo momento.

'_¡Sí, capitán!_' Ella fue a su habitación para poder dormirse y tener energía para mañana.

Flecha Roja sonrió un poco, sabía que no debería presentar a su compañera, pero era, técnicamente, la primera vez que los conocería.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**8 de agosto, 7:37 p.m.**

_Reconocido, Veloz: B06_

_Reconocido, invitado_

Los tubos Z produjeron una luz que visualizo a dos cuerpos. Flecha Roja y su acompañante estaban completamente serios.

-Bueno, para empezar, ya no seré más Veloz. Llámenme Flecha Roja.- Dijo, mirando a cada uno y posando su mirada en su antiguo mentor.

-Roy.- Dijo Flecha Verde, mirándolo feliz.- Te ves…

-Remplazable.- Dijo él, serio y un poco molesto. Su compañera, Chica Halcón, camino junto con él.- Ella es Chica Halcón, mi compañera.

Todas las miradas de los presentes miraron hacia la compañera de Flecha Roja. Chica Halcón se cruzó de brazos y miró a otra parte.

-Hola, ángel.- Dijo Wally, poniéndose a lado de Chica Halcón.- Soy Wally, también conocido como Chico Flash y el chico que ve una increíble hermosura en ti.- Él le guiñó un ojo, Chica Halcón no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aléjate de ella, West.- Flecha Roja lo miró con demasiado recelo, haciendo que Wally se alejara de su compañera y volviera junto con Robin.

Chica Halcón miró hacia Superboy, éste notó la mirada de la chica, pero ella miró a otra parte rápidamente y trató de disimular su sonrojo.

-Eso no es así.- Dijo Flecha Verde, acercándose a Roy.- Tú me dijiste que te irías por tu cuenta…- Él miró disimuladamente a Chica Halcón.

-Bueno, ¿entonces por qué buscar un sustituto?- Miró a la nueva compañera de Flecha Verde.- Ella ni siquiera sabe usar ese arco.

-Sí, sí sabe.- Dijo Artemisa, mirándolo molesta.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Wally, mirando hacia Artemisa.

-Soy su sobrina. /Es mi sobrina.- Dijeron Flecha Verde y Artemisa al mismo tiempo.

-¿Otra sobrina?- Preguntó Robin, sonriendo.

-Pero ella no es tu remplazo.- Dijo Kaldur, mirando a Roy.- Siempre te hemos querido en El Equipo, nosotros no tenemos un límite para arqueros.- Kaldur le sonrió un poco, no lo decía nada más por Roy, sino que también por Chica Halcón (todos vieron el arco y carcaj que estaban en la espalda de la chica).

-Y sí lo tuviéramos ya sabes a quienes escogeríamos.- Dijo Wally, sonriéndole a Roy y dándole un piropo a Chica Halcón.

-Como tú digas, guardián de la bahía, vine para quedarme.- Dijo Artemisa, sonriendo y poniendo una mano en su cadera.

Chica Halcón frunció el ceño. Esa tal Artemisa no le agradaba para nada.

-Viniste…- Kaldur se detuvo y miró hacia Chica Halcón.- Vinieron a nosotros por una razón.

-Sí, pero sólo yo vine por esa razón.- Miró a Chica Halcón, quien apartó la vista.- Una razón llamada Serling Roquette.

Wally, en ese momento, se puso a lado de Chica Halcón, ésta nada más lo observaba.

-Dime, ángel, ¿cómo te llamas? Debes tener un bonito nombre que debe pegarse a tu hermosura.- Preguntó, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole coquetamente.

Chica Halcón se sonrojó (sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido al velocista) y le dio una suave sonrisa a Wally.

-Su nombre no te interesa, West.- Roy apartó a Wally de su compañera.

-¿Por qué…?

-Cállate, Wally.- Dijo Roy, severamente.

Wally le dio una sonrisa a Chica Halcón y fue hacia Robin.

-¡Viejo!, ¿quieres que la rescatemos de las Sombras?- Preguntó Robin, sonriendo.

-Eso es duro.- Wally chocó puños con Robin mientras sonreían.

-Yo ya la rescaté.- Dijo Roy, caminando hacia las imágenes de la Dra. Roquette.

Mientras Roy explicaba el trabajo obligado de la Dra. Roquette, Chica Halcón no dejaba de mirar hacia Superboy, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y observaba todo en silencio.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando empezó a mirarlo de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba. Simplemente era muy atractivo y guapo.

-¿Tú y yo? ¿No queras llevar a tu nueva protegida?- Preguntó Flecha Roja con amargura.

Chica Halcón miró a su compañero, iba a decir algo en la lengua de señas pero Roy habló.

-Sí, eres mi protegida.- Susurró él, mirándola y dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Chica Halcón sonrió.

-¿A quién le dices?- Preguntó Robin, ligeramente confundido.

-Entonces mi trabajo termino. Nos vamos.- No le prestó atención a la pregunta de Robin, después él miró a Chica Halcón y ambos caminaron hacia los tubos Z.

-Sí sólo tú nos dijiste esta información, ¿por qué la trajiste a ella?- Preguntó Robin, mirando con una sonrisa a Chica Halcón.

-Eso no te importa.- Respondió, mirándolo severamente.- Por cierto, no vayan a considerar o a pensar en pedirle a Chica Halcón unirse a su Liga de la Justicia Junior, ni siquiera intenten hacerlo sino quieren sufrir las consecuencias.- Dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y caminando hacia los tubos Z.

-¡Adiós, Chica Halcón!- Señorita Marciana se despidió con una sonrisa.

La nombrada volteó a verlos a todos, les dio una mirada sombría y de puro odio, haciendo que la sonrisa de Megan desapareciera. Le dio un último vistazo a Superboy y sonrió un poco antes de desaparecer ante esas brillantes luces.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella, hogar de Roy y Yelena Harper**

**8 de agosto, 9:53 p.m.**

Yelena se encontraba escuchando música con sus nuevos audífonos. Ella no podía dejar de pensar en todos los coqueteos de Wally y en lo guapo que era Superboy.

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Roy, volviendo a ponerse su traje de Flecha Roja.

'_En nada. Sólo que me gusto conocer a tus compañeros, Roy._'

-¿Te agradaron mis compañeros? ¿O nada más Superboy y Chico Flash?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja y poniéndose de brazos.

Yelena se sonrojó, después miró a otro lado.

'_¿Eso te interesa? Admito que Wally me agrado y Superboy… también._'

-Él ni siquiera te habló.

Yelena frunció el ceño.

'_¿Y tú a dónde vas?_'

-Voy a dejarle algo claro a una persona.

'_¿Artemisa, verdad?_'

-¿Cómo…?

'_Se nota demasiado, Roy. Ten cuidado._' Ella le dio una sonrisa pequeña.

-Lo tendré.- Él salió por la puerta, dejando sola a Yelena.

'_Superboy, Superboy, Superboy… ¿Cuál será tu verdadero nombre, Superboy? Debe ser un que se pegue demasiado a ti._' Ella miró hacia el techo, una sonrisa enamorada se apoderó de su rostro. '_Ese chico…_'

De repente, las ganas de salir invadieron su necesidad. Sabía que Roy no tardaría tanto en volver, pero, ¿salir era tan malo?

Pensó en ir a ver a El Equipo, pero sabía que debían estar ahora en su misión de proteger a la Dra. Roquette.

'_¿Qué hago ahora?_'

"_Por cierto, no vayan a considerar o a pensar en pedirle a Chica Halcón unirse a su Liga de la Justicia Junior, ni siquiera intenten hacerlo sino quieren sufrir las consecuencias._"

Recordó la frase de Roy, ¿por qué no quería que ella se uniera a El Equipo? Quería conocerlos más, saber un poco…

Rápidamente se levantó y se quitó los audífonos, agarró la computadora que se encontraba en la habitación principal, volvió a su lugar y la prendió.

"**Inserte Contraseña**"

'_¿Contraseña? ¿Cuál sería?_'

Intentó por todos las diferentes maneras de atinarle a la contraseña. Intentó con "**Súper Flecha Roja**", "**Flecha Verde apesta**", "**LJJ**", pero ninguno daba resultado.

'_¡Vamos! ¡Piensa, Yelena Zafiro!_' Se dijo así misma, pero de repente el foquito se le iluminó. '_¡Eso es! ¡__**Zafiro**__!_''

Puso la que creía que era la contraseña, para luego aparecerle "**Contraseña Aceptada**".

'_¡Ja! ¡Mira quién es la más lento ahora, Roy!_' Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa y empezó a buscar en la base de datos de la computadora de Roy. '_Veamos, veamos… __**Liga de la Justicia**__, no, __**Planes Secretos**__, no tampoco, __**Secretos más vergonzosos**__, tal vez después, ¡aquí esta! __**El Equipo**__._' Ella le dio "Clic" a la carpeta y empezó a buscar el nombre de Superboy. '_Veamos, por lo que veo, no le han puesto un nombre, es el clon de Superman, fuerte… ¿"__**Nivel de Acceso: Alto**__"? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?_' Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?

Ella dio un salto ante el susto que le dio Roy, ni siquiera había notado cuando el tiempo había pasado volando.

'_¡Roy! ¿Cuándo volviste?_' Ni siquiera lo había escuchado llegar.

-Volveré a preguntar. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con eso?- Preguntó, serio.

'_Sólo estaba revisando mi __**Facebook**__, Roy. No hay del todo que preocuparse._'

-Tú no tienes **Facebook**, Yel, ni siquiera sabes qué es eso.

Yelena frunció el ceño y cerró todo lo que tenía ahí.

'_Me voy a dormir, Roy. Estoy cansada para que me vayas a preguntar mis cosas privadas._' Ella le mostró la lengua y se empezó a poner su piyama.

-No me digas que te gusta tanto como para investigar en mi computadora, ¿o sí?

'_¿De qué hablas?_'

-Hablo de Superboy.- Él se puso frente a ella.- Lamento decirte esto, pero no eres la única que está interesada en Superboy.

'_¿Señorita Marciana y Artemisa también?_'

-Sí.- Respondió sin vacilar.

Yelena abrió los ojos, trataba de no llorar por saber que otras dos chicas ya estaban coladas por el mismo chico.

-Tranquila, Yelena.- Susurró, abrazándola. Ella correspondió el abrazo y ambos se dirigieron a la cama, donde el sueño los venció. Pero sólo a Roy.

Yelena se encontraba pensativa, no podía creer lo que le había dicho Roy, pero sabía que tenía que confiar en él. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y caminó hacia la pequeña sala. Yelena se sentó cerca del marco de la ventana. Observó la hermosa luna y las estrellas resplandecer como si no hubiera mañana.

Agarró sus audífonos y puso su MP3 en una canción que la verdad le había gustado, pero sólo una pequeña parte.

Cuando esa parte de la canción, no pudo evitar pensar en Superboy. Sabía que alguna de esas chicas le robaría el corazón, ¿y dónde estaría ella? Estaría en las sombras, en donde ese era su lugar. Sabía que él correspondería el amor de alguna de esas dos chicas, tal vez ninguna tuviera suerte y alguna otra chica lo haría.

_Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

Sabía que esa frase la haría recordar que no debía enamorarse, porque siempre ese chico que le gustaba tanto le gustaba alguien más. O que tendría a alguien esperándolo.

* * *

**Debo decir que lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi OC.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

**Digamos que mientras escuchaba la de **_**Enchanted **_**de **_**Taylor Swift**_**, bueno, pensé que podría ser un buen comienzo, supongo.**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Como dije, espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte.: Shay.**


	3. Encantada de conocerte

**Beautiful Angel**

...

...

...

**Capítulo tres: Encantada de conocerte**

…

…

…

**Taipéi**

**7 de septiembre, 7:20 p.m.**

'_¿Seguro que no quieres mi ayuda?_'

-Estoy completamente seguro, Yelena.

Yelena, vestida con una sudadera roja y un pantalón negro, miraba a Roy con demasiada preocupación, mientras que él se ponía un uniforme de guardaespaldas.

Según por lo que le había dicho Roy, tenía que ir a Taipéi para evitar que Cheshire vaya a matar al "árbitro misterioso". Ella quería ayudar, no quería quedarse sentada en un lugar lejano y con los brazos cruzados.

'_¿Por qué no? ¡Es momento que empiece a ser heroína, Roy! Tengo que mostrarle al mundo que Chica Halcón ayudó._'

-No es un no.- Dijo, molesto.- No te necesito ahora, Yelena.

Yelena abrió los ojos (nada más se le notó por donde estaba la parte de los ojos del casco) y apretó los puños con furia.

'_¿No me necesitas? ¿Qué quieres, Roy? ¿Qué me quede escondida a esperar a que mi hermano mayor venga hacia mí y me diga que el peligro ya pasó? ¡Quiero ser algo más que la hermana menor del "Gran Flecha Roja"! ¡Quiero salvar el mundo! ¡Quiero ir a cualquier parte del mundo a salvar vidas! Sí, tal vez salí y pude conocer a El Equipo, pero no es lo mismo, Roy. Quiero demostrarles que puedo ser algo más que tu protegida._'

Roy se detuvo, miró hacia Yelena. Dentro de él le decía que necesitaba su ayuda, una parte de él le decía que debía aceptarla, una parte de él le decía que Yelena no siempre estaría con él y debería empezar a vivir más su vida.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Yelena habló.

'_¿Sabes qué? No importa, lo siento mucho, Roy, no volveré a hacer eso. Iré a casa._' Ella miró a otro lado. '_Cuando vuelvas de tu misión, yo también lo haré._'

Yelena salió de la habitación donde ambos estaban y cerró la puerta con cuidado, luego alzó vuelo y se perdió de vista.

Roy bajó la mirada, se sentía demasiado mal por su hermana. Sabía que Yelena no era una niña pequeña, tenía que empezar tomarle en cuenta.

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**7 de septiembre, 7:58 a.m.**

Chica Halcón volaba arriba de una escuela, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que notó quienes estaban debajo de ella.

-… y él es Conner Kent.- Escuchó la voz de…

'_¿Señorita Marciana?_'

Ella se detuvo, observó desde arriba donde estaba la escuela, ahí pudo ver una versión humana de Señorita Marciana y a…

'_Superboy…_'

Ella aterrizó en el techo de la escuela, estaba sorprendida al verlos, pero decidió no hacer nada.

Empezó a observarlos desde una distancia lejana pero podía verlos a ellos. Observó cómo M'gann le sonreía y todo eso, sintió algo dentro de ella que hizo que apretara los puños.

Sintió la necesidad de irse de ahí, olvidar que jamás vio a Superboy en esa escuela y volver a su hogar. Pero algo se lo impedía, algo hacía que no podría alejarse de ahí y seguir observando.

Escuchó que el timbre de la escuela sonaba, haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito por el susto.

'_Demonios…_'

Ella empezó a dar vuelo, decidió dar un pequeño paseo. Tenía que olvidar a Superboy, ella misma sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad con él. Pero no le importaba.

Decidió irse a algún lugar lejano, sólo quería estar sola y relajada. Quería pensar.

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**8:09 a.m.**

Superboy se encontró mirando hacia Megan quien practicaba sus movimientos para entrar a las porristas. Se sentía un poco aburrido quedarse ahí, pero no sabía que otra cosa que hacer.

Sintió que alguien se ponía a lado suyo. Dio una rápida mirada, se trataba de una chica. Ella vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla holgados, una sudadera negra con capucha y unas botas blancas. No se le podía ver su cabello y tampoco sus ojos.

De repente, recordó las palabras de Megan.

_Socialízate con los demás, Conner_.

-Am…- La chica lo miró.- Hola.

-Hola.- Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Conner Kent.

-Soy Helena Grey.- Ella miró a otra parte.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Digo, podrías estar ahora en otro salón.

-Estoy esperando a una amiga.- Miró hacia Megan quien se encontraba nerviosa porque pronto sería su turno.

-¿Amiga?- Preguntó ella, mirando hacia Megan.- Oh, ¿hablas de la pelirroja?

-Sí.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo.

-Y… ¿cómo se llama tu amiga?- Preguntó, mirando hacia Megan.

-Megan.

-Oh…- Ella miró a otro lado.- Bueno, supongo que fue un gusto conocerte, Conner.- Helena se levantó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Él se sorprendió ante el acto de la chica.

-Adiós.

-Adiós, _Superboy_.- Ella se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- Conner preguntó, había escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho la chica, ¿acaso ella sabía quién era?

Pero la chica no contestó, salió corriendo de ahí sin ni siquiera escuchar los gritos de Superboy.

La chica dio un increíble salto desde las gradas hasta el suelo, impresionando a Superboy.

-Guau…- Susurró, sorprendido.

Ella miró hacia atrás, haciendo que la capucha se le cayera.

Conner abrió los ojos, era sumamente hermosa la chica. Traía el pelo rojo completamente intenso y unos encantadores ojos verdes. Conner se sintió hipnotizado al verlos.

-Diablos…- Susurró antes de volver a ponerse la capucha y salir corriendo de ahí.

Conner no se movió, solo se quedó ahí observando como la chica se iba.

* * *

Una misteriosa mujer se encontraba en el estacionamiento, la mujer se puso un casco de motociclista y se subió a una moto roja que se encontraba cerca de ella.

-Diablos…- Susurró ella, mirando hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Esperó a que alguien saliera.

Los minutos pasaban, hasta que escuchó el timbre de salida. Vio que Conner junto con Megan salían de ahí y caminaban hacia Monte Justicia

Ella entrecerró los ojos, mirándolos atentamente.

La chica esperó a que Conner y Megan se alejaran lo suficiente, arrancó su moto y empezó a seguirlos.

Cuando ambos casi llegaron, Conner se detuvo de repente.

-¿Pasa algo, Conner?- Preguntó Megan, preocupada.

-Nada.- Dijo, mirando hacia atrás.- Voy a dar un paseo...- Megan iba a decir que lo iba a acompañarlo, pero Conner siguió hablando.-… solo.

Megan abrió los ojos, después asintió.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado.- Dijo mientras seguía su camino hacia el Monte.

Conner caminó tranquilamente en un pequeño callejón. Estaba atentó a cualquier movimiento. Escuchó un ruido, dio una vuelta hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!

-¿Por qué tan furioso?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

Volteó rápidamente, se trataba de una chica vestida de un traje de cuero, unos guantes negros que dejaban ver sus dedos, unas botas negras junto con unos lentes blancos con el lente de color naranja y que no se le podía ver sus ojos. Su cabello lacio era de un pelirrojo intenso con dos mechones blancos en su frente.

-Eh notado que eres muy "enojoso", Superboy, ¿por qué eso?- Preguntó la chica, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

Él dio un gruñido y le lanzó un bote de basura, pero ella lo esquivo a tiempo.

-Cálmate, Superboy.

-¡¿Cómo sabes quién soy?!

-Porque te conozco, _Proyecto Kr_.- Respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Tú vienes de Cadmus?- Preguntó, apretando los puños.

-No, sólo que iba paseando por ahí y me encontré con ese proyecto. Encontré el "Proyecto Kr", por eso sé de ti, Supey.

-¿Por qué nos seguías a mí y a Megan?

-Curiosidad.

Superboy se calmó un segundo, relajó sus puños y miró a otra parte.

-¿Quién eres?

-No puedo decirte mi verdadero nombre, súper guapo, pero me dicen Pájaro Burlón.- Ella le volvió a guiñar el ojo.- Encantada de conocerte.

Superboy la miró y abrió un poco los ojos, después miró a otra parte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Nada, sólo estaba haciendo una misión y de repente te vi y me diste curiosidad.- Respondió, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared.

-Ya me conociste, ahora vete.- Dijo, molesto.

-Vaya, que actitud, súper guapo.- Ella empezó a acercarse a él.- Pensaba proponerte algo, lindura, ¿qué tal si me acompañas en misión? Necesito demasiada fuerza para ello.

-Se nota que eres una criminal, no ayudare a una criminal.- Dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No soy una criminal, súper guapo, sólo soy una anti-heroína. Hago mis propias reglas, yo no mato.

-¿Enserio?- Conner alzó una ceja, no le creía nada.

-Por supuesto, compañero.- Ella le sonrió y se subió a una moto que estaba cerca de ahí, se puso su casco y lo miró.- ¿Vienes?

Él lo pensó por unos segundos.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no te pones ese símbolo tuyo para que sepan que Superboy ayudó a Pájaro Burlón?- Preguntó.

Superboy se quitó la camisa, dejando ver sus fuertes músculos. Pájaro Burlón se sonrojó (lo bueno es que no se vio por el casco). Superboy puso cómodamente su camisa, donde mostraba la _**S**_ roja. Después se subió y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

-Sostente.- Dijo mientras arrancaba la motocicleta, Superboy tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente.- Será un vieja demasiado largo.

* * *

**Nueva York**

**7 de septiembre, 8:17 p.m.**

-Sí que fue un viaje largo.- Dijo Superboy, bajándose de la moto.

Pájaro Burlón rió suavemente, después caminó junto con Superboy cerca de un muelle.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó Superboy, mirando hacia Pájaro Burlón.

-Unos criminales vendrán aquí a robar un cargamento demasiado valioso, no habrá seguridad alguna.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-¿Cómo lo sé? También soy una mercenaria, súper guapo.- Ella lo miró.- Nuestro trabajo será evitar que ese cargamento llegue a esos criminales.

-¿Cuándo crees que lleguen?

-Justo… ahora.- Ella señaló un camión que se acercaba. De ahí bajaron ocho hombres demasiado armados, por último bajo un hombre demasiado grande.

-Ese es nuestro objetivo, súper guapo, ese sujeto viene por ese cargamento.- Dijo, sacando un arco y seis flechas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó él, un poco alarmado.

-Aligerando nuestro trabajo.- Ella lanzó las flechas, atinándole en el corazón del sujeto.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?!- Exclamó Superboy.

-¡Vamos, Supey!- Dijo, dando un increíble salto y golpeando a un sujeto y colocándole un cuchillo en su cuello.

Superboy no podía moverse, se encontraba demasiado sorprendido. Pero no se quedó atrás.

Dio un increíble salto y aterrizó cerca de la chica, la sujetó del brazo y la miró con molestia.

-¡Dijiste que no eras una asesina!- Exclamó, furioso, dándole un golpe a un sujeto que se acercaba.

-No lo soy, Supey.- Dijo, dándole una patada a un sujeto.

-¡¿Entonces?!- Él dio otro golpe.

-¡No lo entiendes!- Ella se liberó de su agarre y sacó una katana.- Espero que lo entiendas.

Pájaro Burlón empezó a matar a cada uno de los sujetos, sólo quedo uno. Éste empezó a temblar como un chihuahua.

-¡BASTA!- Superboy le dio un fuerte golpe a la chica, mandándola a volar a unos cajas. El sujeto salió corriendo de ahí.

-¡NO!- Exclamó, furiosa.- ¡Eres un idiota!- Gritó, sacando una pistola y disparando hacia el sujeto, quien cayó en el océano sangrándose.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sólo eres otra…!

-¿Ya paso el peligro, señorita Burlón?

Ambos voltearon, se trataban de unos pequeños e inocentes niños junto con una señora mayor. Superboy abrió los ojos, sorprendido y asombrado.

-Sí, Eli, ya paso el peligro. Ahora puedes irte a tu nuevo hogar.

-¿Cómo se dice, niños?

-Gracias, señorita Burlón.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién es él, señorita Burlón?- Preguntó una niña pequeña sosteniendo un osito de peluche.- ¿Es su novio, señorita Burlón?

-¡Kate! ¡Eso no te incumbe!- Dijo la señora mayor.

Tanto como Superboy como Pájaro Burlón se sonrojaron.

-No, Kate, él me ayudo a alejarlos del peligro. Él es un héroe.- Ella lo miró y le dio una suave sonrisa.

Superboy la miró.

-Gracias, señor.- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Otra vez, gracias, señorita Burlón, por su ayuda.- Dijo la señora, yéndose junto con esos niños.

-¿Quiénes…?

-Huérfanos. Iban a ser transferidos para ir a otra ciudad y así ser adoptados. Mi trabajo era protegerlos de esos asesinos.- Ella miró a otra parte.

Superboy, arrepentido, miró a otra parte. De repente, él la cargó en brazos, ganándose un sonrojo de parte de la chica.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Superboy no contestó, sólo dio un increíble salto. Ambos aterrizaron en un techo cercano al muelle. Los dos vieron que todos los policías se llevaban los cuerpos de esos criminales, Superboy y Pájaro Burlón observaban desde lejos.

-Lo siento.- Dijo, mirando a otra parte.- Lamento no haberte escuchado.

Ella lo miró y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, Supey, tú no sabías.- Ella le sonrió un poco.

-Siempre supiste que esos huérfanos estaban en ese barco.- Dijo Superboy, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a Pájaro Burlón.

Pájaro Burlón abrió los ojos.

-Hice mi tarea, súper guapo.

-¿Por qué quisiste que te ayudara?- Preguntó Superboy, curioso.- ¿Por qué a mí y no a la Liga o a algún otro héroe?

Pájaro Burlón se sorprendió un poco y miró a otra parte mientras respondía.

-Porque tú…- Ella apartó la vista de Superboy.-… _me agradas_.

-¿Cómo que te…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Pájaro Burlón lo agarró de la camisa y lo acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso.

Superboy abrió los ojos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sintió que Pájaro Burlón ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Cuando se separaron, ella miró a otra parte.

-Quise hacer eso la primera vez que te vi.- Dijo ella, sonrojada.

Superboy se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó tranquilamente a Pájaro Burlón y le dio un suave y delicado beso en la mejilla.

Pájaro Burlón se sorprendió y se sonrojó mucho más al mismo tiempo. Se alejó un poco de él, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pero se detuvo y dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias.

Superboy sonrió y se fue de ahí de un salto.

Pájaro Burlón no se movió, de repente, algo sonó cerca de su guante. Apretó un botón, mostrando una pequeña pantalla.

_Misión: Ganarse la confianza de Superboy_

_Objetivo: Completado_

Pájaro Burlón miró a otro lado apretando los puños.

-Lo siento mucho, Superboy.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella, hogar de Roy y Yelena Harper**

**7 de septiembre, 8:20 p.m.**

Roy abrió la puerta de su hogar, esperando ver ahí a su hermana.

-¿Yelena?

Caminó hacia su cuarto, donde encontró a Yelena profundamente dormida. Roy no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Yelena.- Dijo, acurrucándose a lado de ella.

Yelena, por inercia, dio una pequeña vuelta y se abrazó hacia Roy. Éste sólo se sorprendió y la abrazó.

-Mañana serás mi compañera de aventuras, Yel.- Dijo, empezando a dormirse.

Yelena sonrió ante lo que dijo Roy, acomodándose un poco y quedando en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Debo decir que lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi OC.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_**Guest**_** por su comentario.**

**Para **_**Guest**_**: Hola, Guest, algo me dice que eres la misma persona que leyó mi historia de **Bad Little Girl**. Sobre la cuenta, claro que te ayudare, amiga mía. Por cierto, todos los comentarios que me pusiste, ¿podrías decírmelo otra vez? Es que no te entendí del todo. Espero tu respuesta.**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Como dije, espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte.: Shay.**


	4. Una flecha perdida y dos aves heridas

**Beautiful Angel**

...

…

…

**Capítulo cuatro: Una flecha perdida y dos aves heridas**

…

…

…

**Ciudad Gótica**

**14 de septiembre, 4:59 p.m.**

Chica Halcón golpeó salvajemente una de las plantas de Hiedra Venenosa.

La villana sintió un fuerte dolor y agonía cuando la chica alada golpeó su planta. Toda la ira y la furia se acumularon. Hiedra empezó a mandar plantas para poder golpear a Chica Halcón, pero ésta esquivaba cada planta que Hiedra le mandaba.

-Se nota que te diviertes.- Dijo Flecha Roja, lanzando una flecha explosiva hacia unas dos plantas y mirando hacia la chica.

Chica Halcón sonrió ampliamente y cayó en picada mandando flechas hacia Hiedra, quien apenas las esquivaba.

-¡Tontos! ¡No podrán contra la mismísima Madre Naturaleza!- Rugió con ira mientras creaba una gran planta carnívora.

Chica Halcón volvió a sonreír y se acercó volando hacia Hiedra, le dio un fuerte puñetazo que hizo que cayera inconsciente; las plantas empezaron a caer una por una.

-Eso fue fácil.- Dijo Flecha, sonriéndole a Chica Halcón.

Ella levantó el pulgar mientras sonreía.

Roy no pudo evitar sentir algo de incomodidad, pero tenía que acostumbrarse. Hace unos días que Yelena había dejado de hablar mediante las manos, al parecer ya no quería decir nada y prefería estar callada, pero Roy aún podía entenderle.

De repente, un vidrio desde arriba se rompió salvajemente. Ambos héroes levantaron la vista para encontrarse a Batman y a Robin salir por ese vidrio.

Ambos justicieros cayeron con agilidad en el suelo. Batman los miró serio y Robin sonrió ampliamente.

Antes que el Caballero de la Noche pudiera hablar, Chica Halcón agarró por la muñeca a Flecha Roja y ella alzó vuelo. Yéndose de ahí.

* * *

**Puerto Feliz**

**14 de septiembre, 5:01 p.m.**

Adán Negro dio un golpe brutal en el rostro de Chica Halcón y esquivó con facilidad una flecha lanzada por Flecha Roja.

Chica Halcón lo miró con mucha rabia, después dio una patada giratoria que lo mando hacia el suelo. Flecha Roja aprovechó y le lanzó una flecha pegajosa que empezó a llenar a Adán Negro completamente.

-Bien hecho, Yel.- Felicitó Roy con una pequeña sonrisa.

Chica Halcón le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a comer un helado?

La chica de hermosas alas asintió repetidas veces; ambos se marcharon cuando vieron que el Capitán Maravilla y el Detective Marciano empezaban a acercarse.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella, hogar de Roy y Yelena Harper**

**14 de septiembre, 5:10 p.m.**

Chica Halcón dejó suavemente a Flecha Roja cerca de su departamento. Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia allí.

-¿Qué tal está tu helado, Yel?- Preguntó Roy, comiendo uno de vainilla.

Yelena sonrió mientras le daba un lengüetazo a su helado de chocolate.

-Supuse que te encantaría.- Dijo, sonriéndole.

Cuando ambos entraron, se encontraron con Flecha Verde y Canario Negro.

-Rayos…- Susurró Roy, molesto.- Chica Halcón- La nombrada lo miró-, ya sabes que hacer.

Ella asintió y agarró a Roy por la muñeca para luego lanzarlo para arriba, mandándolo a volar. Tanto Flecha Verde como Canario Negro se sorprendieron. Chica Halcón dio vuelo y agarró a Roy por el abrazo, escapando de la mirada sorprendida y atónita de los dos héroes.

-Sólo quería hablar con él.- Dijo Flecha, mirando hacia otro lado.

Canario lo miró, puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió un poco.

-Sólo necesita tiempo.

* * *

**Metrópolis**

**14 de septiembre, 5:18 p.m.**

Chica Halcón se encontraba a lado de Flecha Roja, ambos sentados en un techo arriba de un gran edificio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Yel?

Ella alzó los hombros.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, Yel. Estoy un poco cansado y no quiero hacer nada, eso es nuevo en mí, ¿verdad?

Chica Halcón asintió.

-Lo sabía.- Roy le dio una mirada tranquila.- Supongo que podemos visitar a El Equipo.

El rostro de Chica Halcón se le vio demasiado brillante.

-Sabía que te encantaría, Y…

Una gran explosión se escuchó al lado de ellos. Ambos héroes se acercaron hacia ahí. Vieron que se trataba de…. ¿El Amo de los Espejos?

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No debería estar en Ciudad Central?- Se preguntó Roy, poniendo una mano en barbilla.

Chica Halcón lo miró y después se lanzó hacia al ataque.

-¡Yelena! ¡Espera!

Chica Halcón sacó su arco y una flecha de humo, apunto hacia el Amo de los Espejos y disparó. La flecha cayó a lado de él y cuando explotó, un espeso humo lo cubrió.

Chica Halcón se acercó a él silenciosamente. Escuchó que el Amo de los Espejos empezó a toser ante el humo, además de nublarle la vista. Chica Halcón se puso a lado de él y le dio una patada cerca del costado izquierdo.

-¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Ella se movió a otro lado cuando el Amo de los Espejos disparó hacia la dirección donde ella estaba. Chica Halcón dio un puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el Amo de los Espejos se moviera con dificultad.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!- Preguntó, furioso.

Chica Halcón sacó otra flecha y apuntó hacia él, lanzó la flecha, atinándole en el pecho y una espuma de un color verdoso empezó a salir de ella.

-¡Diablos! ¡Sabía que no debí haber venido aquí…!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar cubierto de esa espuma, lo único que no llegó la espuma fue hasta los ojos.

-Supongo que es fue un buen trabajo, Chica Halcón.- Dijo Flecha Roja, acercándosele.- Pero no me quisiste escuchar cuando dije que esperaras.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Chica Halcón dio un pequeño bufido silencioso.

-No seas así, Halcón. Recuerda lo que te dije.

Ella asintió y le sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, lo mejor será dejar esto a la policía. Otra vez, buen trabajo, Chica Halcón.- Él le felicitó, poniéndole su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Chica Halcón sonrió ampliamente y, con ayuda de sus alas, se fue junto con Flecha Roja.

-_"Interesante…"_- Pensó el Amo de los Espejos antes de desaparecer.

* * *

**Ciudad Estrella, hogar de Roy y Yelena Harper**

**14 de septiembre, 11:58 p.m.**

-¿Crees que se hayan ido?- Preguntó Flecha, caminando junto con Chica Halcón.

Chica Halcón asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Ella señaló una nota pegada en su puerta.

Flecha Roja se acercó hasta la nota y la leyó mentalmente.

"**Roy.**

**Sólo quería decirte que nada más quería hablar contigo sobre Artemisa y de tu compañera, Chica Halcón.**

**Sí quieres, puedes venir Dinah y conmigo para poder hablar. Sé que sabes dónde encontrarnos.**

**-Ollie**

**Posdata: Cuídala y quiérela mucho.**"

-¿"Cuídala y quiérela mucho"?- Se preguntó Roy. Miró hacia su compañera, quien lo miraba curiosa.- Oh.

Roy sonrió un poco y tomó la mano de Chica Halcón, ésta lo miró.

-Vamos. Ya va a empezar tu serie de _Hora de Aventura_.- Dijo con un tono paternal.

Chica Halcón se sonrojó un poco ante la mención de la serie.

Antes que ambos pudieran llegar a la puerta, algo se escuchó debajo de sus pies.

_¡PIP!_

Ambos miraron hacia abajo, viendo un gran punto rojo debajo de sus pies.

-¡Chica Ha…!

Toda Ciudad Estrella escuchó una gran explosión.

* * *

**Monte Justicia**

**18 de septiembre, 5:20 p.m.**

-¿Chica Halcón? Bueno, yo siempre creo que es una verdadera hermosura.- Sonrió Wally, recordando a esa chica.

El Equipo estaba en el comedor hablando animadamente, hasta que Robin preguntó sobre la linda compañera de Flecha Roja.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo es su rostro, CF, ¿y ya estás coqueteando con ella?- Preguntó Robin, sonriendo relajadamente.

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada.

-No sé por qué Flecha Roja tiene una compañera si él dijo que trabajaría solo.- Dijo Artemisa, seria.

-Tal vez sólo se refería a que no sería compañero de nadie, pero no dijo que él no tendría un compañero.- Dijo Kaldur.

-Tal vez sea eso.- Dijo M'gann, su mirada se concentró en Superboy, quien miraba a la nada.- ¿Estás bien, Conner?- Preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí.

Pero en realidad no lo estaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Pájaro Burlón y en ese beso que ella le había dado; le había gustado, eso lo admitía, pero ahora salía con M'gann y se sentía un completo traidor.

-¿Seguro, Conner?- Preguntó, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Yo…

-Es bueno ver que me extrañas, súper guapo.

Todos voltearon. Se trataba de Pájaro Burlón, se le veía muy herida y estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre. En su espalda cargaba a una malherida y sangrada Chica Halcón, pero todos pudieron ver que ella no tenía sus alas. Temieron lo peor. Se pusieron en modo de defensa. Superboy, al notar lo que iban a hacer sus compañeros, se puso frente a Pájaro Burlón y los miró con enojo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Superboy?- Preguntó Wally, confundido.

-Defendiéndola.- Respondió.

-No es momento para que seas mi Romeo, súper guapo, ayúdame con Halcón.- Dijo con ligera dificultad.

-¿"Súper guapo"?- Preguntó M'ganna por el apodo, alzando una ceja.

Pero Superboy no la escuchó. Ayudó a Pájaro Burlón a cargar a Chica Halcón y él la puso en el sillón con delicadeza.

Pájaro Burlón corrió rápidamente a hacia la cocina y agarró un vaso con agua y una tela. Volvió a acercarse a ella y mojó la tela, la puso suavemente en su brazo y empezó a limpiarla con delicadeza.

-¿Le vas a retirar el casco?- Preguntó Artemisa, acercándose a lo mencionado. No podía admitir que tenía una gran curiosidad para saber quién era en realidad.

Pájaro Burlón le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, alejándola de Chica Halcón.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-Aléjate de ella, remplazo.- Dijo con veneno, volviendo a limpiar a Chica Halcón.

-¿Por qué no la llevaste a un hospital?- Preguntó Superboy, acercándose a Pájaro Burlón y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No podía, súper guapo. Sus heridas eran muy graves y si la llevaba a un hospital, le retirarían el casco, no podía permitir eso.

-¿Por qué no?- Interrogó Kaldur, un poco curioso.

Pájaro Burlón no contestó, parecía que ni le había prestado atención.

-¿Por qué no, Pájaro Burlón?- Preguntó Conner esta vez.

-Porque ella…- Trató de decir, pero cayó débilmente en los brazos de Superboy.- Viejo, esto duele.

-Tranquila, Burlón.

-Oye, súper guapo, creo que lo mejor sería que siguieras curando a Halcón.- Dijo, tratando de separarse de los brazos de Superboy.

-Está bien.- Aceptó.- Robin…

-No, sólo tú, Superboy. Tengo demasiada confianza en ti como para dejar que otros idiotas se encarguen de eso.

-¿Acaba de decirnos idiotas?- Preguntó Wally, alzando una ceja.

Pájaro Burlón se levantó con ligera dificultad y siguió limpiando a Chica Halcón.

-Las voy a llevar a mi habitación.- Dijo Superboy, cargando delicadamente a Chica Halcón y poniéndola en su espalda.- ¿Puedes…?

Pájaro Burlón se levantó con ligera dificultad y empezó a caminar un poco.

-Primero tú, súper guapo.- Dijo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Superboy y Pájaro Burlón se alejaron con paso tranquilo, aunque a Pájaro Burlón se le resultaba un poco difícil caminar.

-Que linda.- Murmuró Robin, ligeramente interesado en Pájaro Burlón.

* * *

**Monte Justicia, habitación de Superboy**

**18 de septiembre, 5:45 p.m.**

Pájaro Burlón se sentó en una silla. Observó el cuerpo inmóvil de Chica Halcón, sus heridas ya fueron curadas pero las de Burlón no.

-Déjame curarte.- Dijo Superboy, entrando con un botiquín para Burlón.

-No.- Dijo, cortante.

-Burlón, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Pájaro Burlón lo miró y dio un suspiro. Se empezó a quitar la chaqueta de cuero que tenía, mostrando una camisa negra con tirantes, a la vez que se le podían ver muchas heridas en el cuerpo, tales como cicatrices y rasguños casi profundos.

-Pájaro Burlón…

-Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien se mete en cosas que no le incumben.- Susurró, mirando hacia el suelo.- Veras, Superboy, yo nací en Cadmus, al igual que tú.- Empezó a contar. Superboy le prestó mucha atención mientras curaba sus heridas con delicadeza.- No sé qué hicieron conmigo o sí tuve alguna familia, lo único que sé es que nací y crecí ahí. Me enseñaron con Gnomorphos, a los 6 años aprendí todo sobre el mundo. Nunca lo vi directamente, ponían imágenes en mi cabeza.

-Sé cómo te sientes.- Él le sonrió.

-Genial.- Murmuró, sonriéndole.- Bueno, poco después, un misterioso hombre vino y me enseñó diferentes tácticas de combate, antiguas y nuevas. Terminé mi entrenamiento a los 13 años, era toda una máquina para matar.- Ella volvió a mirar al suelo.- Me sentía una marioneta, no tenía control de mi propio cuerpo, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía o que no hacía. Era horrible, súper guapo.- Pájaro Burlón lo miró a los ojos.

-No sabía que alguien más estaba ahí. Si lo hubiera sabido, te hubiera sacado de ahí.

-No importa, Superboy. Poco después, escapé de Cadmus e inicié una nueva vida, pero seguía todos los pasos de Cadmus para que no le hicieran esto a alguien más. Años después, supe del Proyecto Kr, o sea tú.

-¿Acaso planeas sacarme de ahí?

Pájaro Burlón asintió.

-Sí. Pero me ganaron tus amigos.- Pájaro Burlón sonrió ampliamente, para luego poner un semblante serio.- Pero hay algo más, Superboy. Días antes de que te hicieran, habían iniciado otro Proyecto.- Explicó.- El 4 de julio, el Proyecto Cadmus no sólo hizo el Proyecto Kr, sino que también inició el _Proyecto Ch_.

-¿Proyecto Ch?- Preguntó, curioso y sorprendido.

-Ajá.- Alejó suavemente la mano de Superboy de una de sus heridas y sacó un sobre de su chaqueta.- Se basaron en el Proyecto Kr, un intento previo de que si el Proyecto Kr no funcionaba, podrían tener uno de "repuesto". Este proyecto fue con las secuencias de ADN específicamente seleccionado de héroes y villanos, pero también estaba lleno de ADN humano, el ADN de un misterioso donante.

-¿Sabes quiénes fueron los héroes?

-Lo dice en el sobre.

Superboy sacó una hoja donde mostraba los nombres de los héroes seleccionados.

-Flecha Verde, Canario Negro, Batman, Cazadora, Capitán Maravilla, Gatúbela, Deathstroke, Hiedra Venenosa y…- Abrió los ojos ante el nombre de la persona del ADN obtenido.-… Superman.

-Eso convierte al Proyecto Ch en un tipo de pariente tuyo.

-¿Cómo…Cómo es eso posible?- Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-No lo sé, la verdad, no pude averiguar más sobre él.- Pájaro Burlón miró hacia Chica Halcón.- Pero supe esto: el clon de los héroes y vilanos seleccionados se mantuvo en una vaina de contención junto con tres Gnomorphos que la controlaban y la educaron con el conocimiento telepático de una persona de su edad fisiológica. Escondida y guardada lejos del Proyecto Kr, poniéndolo como "Ultra Secreto", pero sabían que alguien descubriría el paradero del clon, decidieron cambiar el mapa del lugar, nombrando a su Sala de Contención como una "biblioteca".

-Siempre me pareció curioso que Cadmus tuviera eso.- Superboy notó algo.- Espera, ¿dijiste "Escondida y guardada"? ¿Se trataba de una chica?

-Creo que… sí.- Pensó en voz alta.- Un día fue ahí para ver si podía sacar al Proyecto Ch, pero no estaba ahí. Desapareció.

-¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido con tanta seguridad?

-No lo sé, yo también me pregunté eso.- Dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.- Ayúdame a encontrarla, tal vez podamos hacer algo para ayudarla.

-Pero ¿qué hay de mi equipo?

-No puedes confiar en ellos, Superboy, piénsalo, yo sé tanto de Cadmus como tú.- Pájaro Burlón puso sus manos en las de Superboy.- Por favor.

Superboy la miró, después miró a otro lado, analizando lo que había dicho.

-Está bien, iré contigo.

-Súper.- Sonrió. Puso sus manos en las mejillas de Superboy y le dio un profundo beso.- Bueno, lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana. Iremos a mi departamento a dejar a Chica Halcón ahí y descansaremos un rato, ¿sí? Después investigaremos todos sobre el Proyecto y trataremos de buscar a Flecha Roja, tal vez Chica Halcón nos cuente que le pasó a su compañero, ¿sí?

-Está bien.

Pájaro Burlón volvió a darle otro beso, pero mucho más apasionado.

-Es bueno ver que puedo contar contigo, Superboy, ¿prometes no decirle a nadie?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-¿A nadie?

-A nadie.

Superboy puso sus manos en las mejillas de Pájaro Burlón. Miró hacia sus lentes y empezó a retirarlos con suavidad, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verdes. Superboy se sorprendió un poco ante esos hermosos ojos, simplemente sonrió y acomodó el pelo de la chica detrás de su oreja.

Olvidó que ya tenía a Megan, olvidó a quienes él tanto confía, olvidó a qué esto podría ser una gran equivocación.

Y no le importaba para nada.

-Lo prometo.- Dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabello y dándole un beso en los labios.

Escucharon un ruido a lado de ellos y se separaron rápidamente. Chica Halcón se estaba despertando.

-Lo mejor será apurarnos, súper guapo.- Dijo Pájaro Burlón, sonriendo ampliamente y poniéndose sus lentes y su chaqueta.

-No te he curado completamente.- Dijo Superboy tratando de quitarle la chaqueta.

-No necesito que me cures, súper guapo.- Pájaro Burlón le guiñó un ojo.- Como dice una parte de una canción que me gusta mucho: "No necesito un paracaídas, tú puedes atraparme".

Superboy sonrió y volvió a darle un apasionado beso.

Ambos cargaron a Chica Halcón y decidieron irse de ahí con sigilo sin ni siquiera decirle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado.

Sin que ninguno de los supiera que todo se había visto desde las cámaras de seguridad. Además de que todo El Equipo lo había visto.

Sin ni siquiera saber que Superboy rompió el corazón de Señorita Marciana.

Sin ni siquiera saber que Superboy rompió algo que le llevo tiempo hacerlo: confianza.

* * *

**Debo decir que lo único que me pertenece es la historia y mi OC.**

**Lamento haberme tardado tanto, es que me mude y no tenía Internet. Sufrí demasiado. Créanme.**

**Espero les haya gustado. ¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió? Cualquier comentario es aceptado.**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_**Shadow**_**, **_**Guest**_** y a **_**Yessica Akari 97 -Yessi Chan**_** por sus comentarios**

**Para Shadow: Gracias, me alegra mucho que a más personas les guste mi historia.**

**Para Guest: Gracias, amiga mía, sólo que podrias volver a repetirlo. O sea, que la idea de los trajes y nombres puedan estar arreglados. Es que no les entiendo del todo.**

**Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. Como dije, espero les haya gustado.**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
